Question: $-3vw + 4vx - 4v + 9 = w + 6$ Solve for $v$.
Combine constant terms on the right. $-3vw + 4vx - 4v + {9} = w + {6}$ $-3vw + 4vx - 4v = w - {3}$ Notice that all the terms on the left-hand side of the equation have $v$ in them. $-3{v}w + 4{v}x - 4{v} = w - 3$ Factor out the $v$ ${v} \cdot \left( -3w + 4x - 4 \right) = w - 3$ Isolate the $v$ $v \cdot \left( -{3w + 4x - 4} \right) = w - 3$ $v = \dfrac{ w - 3 }{ -{3w + 4x - 4} }$ We can simplify this by multiplying the top and bottom by $-1$. $v= \dfrac{-w + 3}{3w - 4x + 4}$